


roger that, yes sir

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mercenaries, Violence, a little bit of sadism and masochism i think?, bc soonie thinks he looks hot when he fights, they fight and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Soonyoung had almost died, sure. But he just couldn't help himself from fanning the flame.





	roger that, yes sir

“Of all the stupid things to do, you choose now to do the most idiotic of them all.”

Soonyoung was facing a positively livid Jeonghan in his office. He knew what he had done was reckless, but it was necessary. He couldn’t have possibly left that building knowing that bastard was still alive and breathing.

"Do you know what would happen had you died? Hm? And for what, to bring down some good-for-nothing murderer who killed his wife for the insurance money? He didn’t have anything to do with any of this! Do you know just how vital you are to this case? What would we— what would I— do if you died? This entire plan—” he slapped the desk with a force Soonyoung had only seen a few times before. “Would have been for nothing!”

His foot collided with the desk this time, shifting it a few inches forward. His eyes bore into Soonyoung’s again, daring him to say a single word against him.

Instead, Soonyoung maintained eye contact with the raging bull of a man and said nothing.

Jeonghan sighed and looked towards the window behind him. The view was magnificent, although hard to appreciate at the moment. They were somewhere about a hundred levels up— quite a ways to fall. The very thought sent a chill through Soonyoung.

“You were kidnapped,” Jeonghan continued, voice level. It held as much calmness as a still sea with the threat of a storm looming just on the horizon. “Which is no small matter. We had to break in and get you out. It was completely unnecessary and I lost three him men! Three! All to stop one little bad guy. Do you know how many criminals are out there? How many more will just keep popping up? It’s pointless what we do! Hell, we’re damn insane to think what were doing is helping. But that! Oh…” His eyes were trying to strangle him again. “That was purely suicidal. Did you want to die? Because I’ll tell you, if you did you’re an even bigger moron than I give you credit for. We’re all going to get what’s coming to us someday. So why speed up the process, you ass?”

Jeonghan turned back to him. Soonyoung didn’t flinch as he slapped him across the face.

“I swear to you, the next time you do something so suicidal, your life will be shortened. And I’ll be the one who takes care of that.” His eyes narrowed at the final statement, breathing rigid and teeth grit.

Soonyoung looked him right in the eye then, feeling the sting of the fading slap.

“If you’re so pissed, why don’t you beat the shit out of me?” His question caused Jeonghan to lose composure for a moment. Soonyoung doubted that he had been expecting him to say that.

“If I’m such a moron, then why don’t you give me what I deserve? Hit me!” Soonyoung continued, pressing him on.

Jeonghan’s jaw clenched. Soonyoung watched as his fingers curled into a white-knuckled fist, which rose quickly and hit him square in the face. A searing pain exploded into his head and made stars form at the edge of his vision. Soonyoung opened his mouth to laugh loudly and advanced toward him.

“Again. Show me how badly I fucked up,” Soonyoung growled, wiping at the cut above his nose.

Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re sick,” he hissed. His usually well-tamed hair fell onto his face, and he brushed it back.

“Fuck me up,” Soonyoung taunted. “You’re angry. Come on! You know you want to.”

Jeonghan’s nose flared up, betraying his anger while the rest of his face remained its usual calm and collected mask. His pupils shrank, then expanded quickly. Oh, he was definitely enjoying this.

Jeonghan rushed forward, a roundhouse kick aimed straight for Soonyoung’s face. Why just the face? It made contact with his left ear and jaw. Soonyoung realigned himself a little, deciding now was as good a time as ever to fight back.

He aimed low. Wouldn’t want to damage what the bossman prized most of all.

His kick caught Jeonghan in the knee and he buckled forward. His hands broke his fall, and allowed him to easily push himself back up. They faced each other like wild animals.

Soonyoung bore a feral smile on his face, and Jeonghan had the look of a predator about to rip its prey apart— eyes intent on its target, balanced on its haunches, poised to strike.

It was really fucking hot, actually.

Soonyoung licked his lips, and he wasn’t shocked to find that they were bleeding too. No doubt, his smile looked pretty gruesome.

He ran at Jeonghan again, slamming his forehead into his nose. The time for control was over.

“Ah, shit!” Jeonghan hissed, bringing his hands up to knock his face away. Soonyoung persisted, headbutting him once more. He had a crazed look in his eyes when Soonyoung pulled back.

He jumped at him and they tumbled over the office chair behind them. Soonyoung fell to the floor with a crash, the two of them wrestling with each other over top of it. Jeonghan ended up above him; hair dishevelled, teeth bared, chest heaving.

“You look so sexy right now,” Soonyoung grinned, struggling with Jeonghan’s fists.

“You’re a goddamn freak,” he replied. Soonyoung gasped in pain as he kneed him in the crotch, but his pain turned to confusion when Jeonghan kept it pressed against him, stopping his assault.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, unsure of what the holdup was, until he began to grind it against him.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” Jeonghan whispered harshly. Soonyoung moaned. The friction was too much. And Jeonghan’s roughened voice was only making his head spin more.

Jeonghan grabbed viscously at Soonyoung’s hair, pulling him to his lips. He leaned into it heavily before biting down hard on Soonyoung’s bottom lip. He held his breath when Jeonghan gave the spot a soft kiss and leaned back.

“Maybe I will give you what you deserve then," he laughed, gripping Soonyoung’s shoulders with enough strength to make marks. His nails dug through the thin fabric of Soonyoung’s shirt, and his eyelids fluttered shut.

He grabbed at his waist, lifting him up so Soonyoung could lean against the desk behind him. Soonyoung grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward to flutter kisses over his neck. He moaned and Soonyoung could feel his hands working his pants open. 

"God, it took you long enough…" he groaned, licking a stripe up the column of Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan tugged his pants down, growling.

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

That was one way to get him to close his mouth. Jeonghan’s hands were also doing a pretty good job of that too.

Soonyoung was already hard enough, but Jeonghan continued to stroke him through his underwear. He tried to control his self from rutting into his hand and coming simply from the friction, but he was already so impossibly turned on he didn’t think he was going to last much longer. Jeonghan’s fingers left his erection and tugged his underwear down. He then did the same for his own slacks and—

Oh, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Soonyoung looked back up at him, and he simply returned his stare. 

"I came prepared," Jeonghan told him with a coy grin, pulling a bottle out of his pants pocket.

So he had already planned to fuck him into submission? Well wasn’t today was just getting better and better.

Jeonghan laughed at his undoubtedly gleeful expression, trailing his hands up and down his torso. He stopped suddenly to spin Soonyoung around by his arm and pin him down onto the surface of the desk. His arm stayed trapped between them as Jeonghan draped himself over his back.

"You've defied my orders for far too long now, Soonyoung. It's time I taught you a lesson," he hissed into his ear.

Soonyoung moaned and arched himself into him, feeling his half-hard cock press against his back.

“Yes,” he breathed, his other hand trying to find purchase on the glass top.

“Yes what?” Jeonghan barked, pushing Soonyoung’s arm higher up on his back. He winced at the pain, feeling his cock throb. Maybe he was a bit too into this.

“Sir— yes sir,” Soonyoung gasped.

Jeonghan removed his hand from his wrist and Soonyoung quickly felt a slick finger run down the cleft of his ass. Jeonghan hesitated a moment before pushing a finger inside him, waiting until Soonyoung was squirming to try and push back onto it before obliging him. He worked him open slowly, making Soonyoung rock his hips back against him eagerly when he finally added a second finger. He nearly removed them completely when Soonyoung did that, scolding him with a slap across his ass.

"Patience," he warned, starting up the pace again.

A third finger joined the other two and Jeonghan had him crying out when they brushed his prostate. Jeonghan’s mouth curled devilishly, keeping his fingers in deep to massage it at a punishing pace.

“Jeonghan— if you don’t— I’m— please…" Soonyoung mumbled, stumbling over his words. He could feel the pressure building inside him, and it wouldn't take much more.

Jeonghan ran a hand over the curve of his back and removed his fingers, which was only a short-lived mercy before he was digging his nails into the skin as he pushed into him. His thrusts were smooth and gentle, unlike what Soonyoung had been expecting. He pressed his head against the desk and panted, the breath creating patches of fog on the glass’s surface.

"Why the sudden tenderness?” Soonyoung asked, their hips falling into a synchronized rhythm.

Jeonghan’s fingers began to stroke his spine, almost caressing him. It made electric sparks dance across Soonyoung’s skin, and he moaned hoarsely at the feeling. His throat already felt raw, but that could have been from the shouting.

"Don't want you to come just yet," he replied.

Soonyoung laughed breathlessly and snapped his hips back. Jeonghan gasped, his hand coming up to grab Soonyoung by his neck, pulling his body flush against him. Soonyoung grinned and swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple bob over the skin of Jeonghan’s palm.

"Well that's too bad,” Soonyoung replied. “Because I do.”

A low growl came from Jeonghan's throat and he held his hips tightly once more. He sped up, his conviction to keep Soonyoung from coming tossed out the window. Soonyoung could almost hear it smash against the ground a hundred stories below.

"You're so insolent,” Jeonghan told him, words spoken with a reverence that contrasted their meaning. He leaned over him to get a good grip on his cock. Soonyoung just threw his head back and rested it against his shoulder, barely registering the words he was saying.

He stroked him quickly until finally the pressure was too much, and Soonyoung came with a cry of Jeonghan’s name, vaguely registering that he had gripped the edge of the desk to steady himself. He continued to ride Jeonghan’s cock until he came as well, Jeonghan’s grip on his neck tight enough to make him lightheaded. When he pulled out of him and stood back, Soonyoung turned around to grin lazily up at him standing there, flushed and dishevelled and hotter than ever.

He raised an eyebrow at his gaze, then lowered his eyes to the mess between Soonyoung’s thighs. He pulled the handkerchief from his suit jacket and bent over to wipe him clean, refusing to meet Soonyoung’s burning gaze as he did. From the way the tips of his ears went pink, he obviously knew he was being watched. When he was done he crumpled the handkerchief and tossed it in the wastebin beside his desk, straightening up to cross his arms and finally look at Soonyoung.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Jeonghan said.

"Yes, sir." Piss him off more often. Got it.

He gave him one last withering look before he dismissed him, turning away but not fast enough that Soonyoung didn't catch him smirking. He tidied his clothes up and left the office, catching multiple looks from others as he proudly displayed his various cuts and bruises.

“Christ Soonyoung, Jeonghan really gave it to you, huh?” Joshua remarked when he arrived at his own office, stepping around his desk to look him over with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung said with a grin. “He really taught me a lesson.”

Joshua’s befuddled look made him throw his head back and laugh— he hoped it wouldn’t be the last lesson Jeonghan had planned for him either. He didn’t plan on it.


End file.
